Sportive Holiday
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: Anyone fancy a game of Quidditch? The kids are wondering who's the best Quidditch player in the Gryffindor team... Who will win the challenge?


Disclaimer: It's useless to let it clear, since it's pretty obvious, but all the characters come from JK Rowling's brilliant mind.

**Sportive Holidays**

It was a white Saturday afternoon the week before Christmas Holidays. Harry had convinced Ron, after long pleading and much shouting, to go Hogsmeade, since Hermione had announced she was going to meet Viktor Krum, which team was playing in England, and they had that day free, so he asked her to meet in the village. Hermione had agreed only as friends, which didn't calm Ron at all.  
They wandered to the Three Broomsticks. There, they found George and Angelina with their old Quidditch team captain, Oliver Wood.  
After a while, they found themselves having a great time, listening to Oliver: it was break time for all the Quidditch teams, and he had come to visit his girlfriend Katie Bell, still at Hogwarts, and he was staying an inn close-by.  
So chatting had come and gone, and they had found themselves talking about their favourite sport.  
"Who do you guys think has been the best player in the last five years?" Oliver asked the others.  
"Me," everyone said at once, a few laughing.  
They looked at each other, not believing what they'd heard.  
Oliver said, "No guys, really, come on."  
"Oh, yeah, it's pretty obvious Oliver want us to say he's been the best," said George.  
"And isn't it true?"  
Everybody laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Well, of course I'm the best, who save everybody's guts risking their lives in every match?" said George.  
"Then you think you're the best for that? If it wasn't for me, Gryffindor had never won the Cup!" protested Harry.  
"In case you've forgotten, I was the super star in the last match," said Ron, boasting about it.  
"Thanks to who?" sprang Angelina. "Your new captain! You can say boys are best at sports, but I think we all have to disagree in this case."  
"Ok, I don't know why I even asked it," said Oliver, trying to change subject. He knew very well it could not be denied that girls in their team were the reason of many victories.  
They drank their Butterbeers in silence.  
"So, am I right or not?" asked Harry, who was still in doubt.  
"'Course you aren't, that you are the younger Seeker in one hundred years doesn't make you the best!" piped up Ron.  
"And does make YOU? I mean, it's ok I tried to encourage you and all, but winning two matches …"  
"For your information, I'm improving my acting-"  
"I agree … now your mistakes are usually goods," said George, rolling eyes. "C'mon, everybody here knows I'm the best …"  
And they stayed discussing, bits of joking and seriously, till Fred and Lee Jordan arrived, both carrying large parcels from Zonko's.  
"Why are you making such a scene?" asked Fred, grinning.  
"Oh, I've asked who has been the best Gryffindor's Quidditch player in the last five years, but it seems like it's too tricky to realise that it's me!" replied Oliver, at which everybody sprang again in shouts.  
"Best in what?" asked Katie Bell, appearing out of nowhere with Alicia Spinett in the crowded bar and joining the group.  
''Quidditch,'' answered Angelina.  
''Oh … but best in what?'' asked her again. ''Just in case you don't know it, a Quidditch team count with seven players, who play in four very different positions: a Keeper, two Beaters ─''  
''We all know that!'' exasperated Ron.  
Katie raised an eyebrow.  
'So, how can you say you're the best in the team? I mean, you can ask who is the best Beater, cause there are two, or who is the best Chaser, cause there are three, but …'  
'I get your point, and complete agree,' said Lee.  
'Why don't you change positions and play with another team?'  
'Change positions?' asked Harry. 'You're kidding, right?'  
'No kidding. And you even could play many matches, so you all can play in each position at a time,' said Fred.

'Yeah, Quidditch during Christmas Holiday!' enthused Lee.

'Oh, yeah. School won't let us play a thousands matches just as to find out who is the best one; I've left school, in case you've forgotten; we aren't trained as for play in another position: we'd play fools. And last: which team would waste its time for nothing with us?'

'Ok, step by step,' began Fred, arming himself with patience, as if trying to explain a bunch of kids why two plus two were four.

'If we talk with McGonagall, they won't refuse it. Dumbledore will be happy, I'd say. We won't be bothering anybody nor doing something wrong, plus we'll be offering an innocent entertainment.

'Then, you're on break as well, and "Hogwarts won't close its doors to such a brave old Gryffindor",' said Fred dramatically.

'As for your third excuse, you can train on Christmas week as well as on the following, and matches could be on the last one.'

'But it won't be the same!' complained Oliver.

'But it's gonna show you who is the best in short,' retorted Katie.

'And about the opponent team, I suggest we gather a team with the best Griffyndors, 'cause if you five play, it'd leave two spare positions in your team, and as I don't care how good I am, I won't be part of it but the opponent,' said Alicia brightly.

'But … someone have to stay, we need two more!' said Angelina.

'Hey, hey, we aren't saying yes ─'

began Oliver.

'You shot the idea, so it is a challenge. Will you take it, or are you a fairy?' said Fred.

Oliver, Harry ad Ron doubted, worried, but Angelina and George said, 'I'll take it!' and so the others did.

'Hi, guys!' greeted Hermione cheerfully. Krum was no longer with her.

'Hi, Hermione,' said everybody, now encouraged by the perspective of the challenge.

'So, who will be the ones left in our team?' asked Oliver. 'If you're so badly disposed for that …'

'They must be good, just as to save your hila— your not-performed performances,' said Lee. 'Hey! Hermione, wasn't that Viktor Krum who you've been with?'

She reddened violently at Ron's gaze, but said flatly, 'Yes, it was. He's come to visit friends.'

Ron snorted.

'And … do you reckon you may ask him to play with us? I mean ─ if he has nothing else to do …'

'S ─ sure,' she replied.

'And the other will be ….' said Angelina.

'Oh, ok, I'll do it!' said Katie. 'But I won't be competing for the Quidditch Grandeur!'

'Done, So, me and Alicia are on the other side, and we'll look for some candidates. I repeat: it's not to win, is to find out who is the best of you. Lee?' asked him Fred.

'Somebody has to be the commenter,' he told him.

'Right, then, Let's set on work!' said Fred.

'All right: McGonagall said no problem but we have to stay for Christmas 'cause they're not going to open a station for us,' said Fred to Oliver, Harry, Ron, George, Angelina, Katie and Alicia, when they finally met on Sunday at the Quidditch pitch.

'I've been, as your captain ─' started Oliver.

'Excuse me,' said Angelina, tapping her captain badge. 'You were our captain, but I'm the new badge-bearer ─'

Fred interrupted her.

'There aren't captains, 'cause you have to train alone, to compete against yourselves, and to ─'

'Well, as I was saying, after many charts done and trashed, I've kept with this one,' and Oliver showed them a complicate chart filled with names and numbers, 'which turns into the following program, consisting in four matches, when everybody will be on rotation,' and he read aloud the program.

'Brilliant!' exclaimed Angelina.

'Ok, and this is our team,' and she let the others know who they were. 'They're the best who stay for Christmas we could find.'

'We're going to need some judges, because somebody has to decide who is the best one, right?' said Angelina. 'So, I've asked Madam Hooch, and she said as she is going to stay too, she'll be glad of having some Quidditch for a change.'

'Great!' said Harry.

'And that's not all,' she went on, 'yesterday as I was leaving Hogsmeade, I met Ludo Bagman, remember? And he said he was bored 'cause of the sports break and he is staying at Hogsmeade, so I've asked him whether he wants to be a judge …'

'Don't say more; I bet that the old Ludo was jumping when you told that,' said George.

'Yeah, and I've asked Charlie and he said there will no problem,' said Fred.

'So, we have three unbiased judges now. They have to be absolutely fair in their decisions …' asked Harry.

Viktor Krum was walking towards them through the pitch.

'Hi!' greeted everybody but Ron.

'Hello. Err … my … onee told me about your idea, and I'm looking forward it if you want to.'

'Really?! Oh, I can believe Viktor Krum is gonna play with us!' said Oliver.

'Well, yes, I'd like it. But you have to tell me your rules before.'

'Yes, yes, of course, but later if you don't mind,' said Fred. 'Well, as I was saying …'

The big first day came. Harry, Ron, Oliver, Angelina and George had spent most of the previous two weeks training under the direction, or rather help, of Fred, Alicia, Katie, Lee and sometimes, Krum, who had adapted himself quite well to the group.

Matched had been agreed to be played with a spare day between them, so as to recovering energy; and despite the alluded would have preferred to keep it as secret as they could, it was merely impossible after Fred's showy posters, hung all around the common room: red-coloured and written in golden letters, they read:

_Snifflers …_

_ Quatches …_

_ Bludals …_

_Godgers …_

_Is that what will happen to the five brave Gryffindors challenging each others for the Quidditch Grandeur?_

And below, the programmed timetable:

_Sunday:_

_1__st__ match:_

_Keeper: George Weasley_

_Chasers: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Viktor Krum_

_Beaters: Oliver Wood, Katie Bell_

_Seeker: Angelina Johnson_

_Tuesday:_

_2__nd__ match: _

_Keeper: Angelina Johnson _

_Chasers: Oliver Wood, George Weasley, Viktor Krum_

_Beaters: Harry Potter, Katie Bell_

_Seeker: Ronald Weasley _

_Thursday:_

_3__rd__ match:_

_Keeper: Harry Potter _

_Chasers: George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Katie Bell _

_Beaters: Angelina Johnson, Viktor Krum_

_Seeker: Oliver Wood_

_Saturday:_

_4__th__ match:_

_Keeper: Viktor Krum _

_Chasers: Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell_

_Beaters: Angelina Johnson, Ronald Weasley _

_Seeker: George Weasley_

_Visitors:_

_Keeper: Geoffrey Hooper_

_Chasers: Alicia Spinett, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan_

_Beaters: Fred Weasley, Andrew Kirke_

_Seeker: Ginny Weasley_

Therefore, that cold Sunday morning the few students remaining at Hogwarts (Gryffindors as well as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs) were congregated in the Quidditch pitch, eager to see what was this latest madness.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone down through the grounds very early after a short breakfast. Despite that time both boys were nervous, Ron had managed to not get sick, and it was thanks to Krum's presence: he seemed to have improved in Quidditch only to try and show he was best.

As it was an informal event, players of both teams got dressed in the same lockers and went out without ceremonies.

In the bleachers, on one side of Lee were most of the teachers but Snape, who was not in agreement with the challenge, and on the other side were Dumbledore, beaming to everybody, and the judges: Madam Hooch, with her yellowish eyes ad pointed hair, Ludo Bagman, his childish face giving off joy, and Charlie Weasley, tanned and jovial.

"Welcome everybody to this unexpected challenge between five Gryffindors fellows. They are going to play counting with two more players in their team, from now, the Locals, and a new no-official team, called Visitors.

'Before you play this first match of a sequence of four, the judges want to tell you how are you going to be judged.'

Madam Hooch stood up.

'We are going to take on account: performance, cooperation in the team, coordination; besides, as for Keepers, how many Quaffles they stop; Beaters, how many Bludgers they are able to throw. Chasers, how many goals they score plus their passes, and Seekers, whether they catch the Snitch,' she said. 'There won't be a referee; we are confident there won't be any injured as you're all of the same house and this is an amateur competition. You simply have to avoid making mistakes, 'cause we will be taking notes quietly and giving you points.'

'So, ready players?' said Lee.

Madam Hooch blow the whistle as Bagman released the balls: the game had just begun.

'Players have started well at least: that kick was really powerful. And Harry's got the Quaffle .. Harry … Harry ─ and he's intercepted by Dean, but Krum's come in his aid, Krum's got the Quaffle, he passes it to Ron … no, Ron! Well done, Ron …' sighed Lee.

Ron was so annoyed by the fact Krum had been the one helping Harry that he nearly dropped the Quaffle, but in the last second, the ball didn't leave his hands.

'And Ron passes it to Harry; Seamus tries to take it, but a good Bludger by Oliver refuses him. Meanwhile … Angelina, if you fly that fast, you can't see the Snitch! And Harry flies right up to the hoops, where Hooper is waiting, and … he misses. Alicia's got the Quaffle, she passes it to Seamus, and Katie aims him a Bludger, but it seems it's too heavy for her and lifts her backwards instead … Seamus passes it to Dean, Dean advances and George is ready … but he tries to hit it with his broomstick tail and the Quaffle scores fairly. Just try to catch it, George! And, who's got the Quaffle? Oh yes, Ang— no, girl, you're Seeker!'

Angelina was already soaring to the golden hoops, but she startled and dropped the Quaffle.

'And Ron's got the Quaffle! Krum gestures him to pass it, he's near the poles, but Ron seems too stubborn to let it go; he reaches the area, he reaches it ─ reaches it … and he scores, but with his whole body! That's invalid, Ron. And … Ginny Weasley seems to have seen the Snitch! And now there are four players ─'

Lee sharpened his sight as if not believing what he saw: Ginny, Angelina, Harry and Krum were struggling to reach the Snitch first.

'Go back to the Quaffles, you fools!' yelled Ron, trying to catch up with Dean, who had the Quaffle.

'And in a quick swerve, Krum cuts off Dean, who is like shocked and drops the Quaffle; Alicia catches it, she approaches to the hoops … get ready, George!'

But there was no need, because a missing bate hit Alicia on the back and she dropped the ball.

'Sorry!' cried Katie, hurrying to recover it.

'And Ron's got the Quaffle again, but somewhat he seems not to be in his full conscience? And he get hit by a pleasant Bludger from Andrew Kirke .. There's no hint of the Snitch after that hilarious mistake, but it's obvious the Seekers are searching hard … And Seamus' got the Quaffle, he flies right to ─ Stop, Seamus, Ginny's caught the golden ball!'

In fact, Ginny was already rounding the pitch, waving her closed fist.

'The scoreboard says 0 Locals ─ 160 Visitors, so good luck for Tuesday, guys!'

But that unlucky defeat did not affect their spirits. After a Monday of training ('Don't you think in a proper meal, at least?' asked an annoyed Hermione to Ron and Harry when the boys set out to the Quidditch pitch with a pile of muffins), came a Tuesday covered in snow.

'─ and the second match begins!' said Lee to the cheerer spectators. 'Alicia quickly got the Quaffle, George and Krum managed to catch it when she throws it to Seamus. A Bludger by Fred nearly hits Krum, but there's Harry to send it away. Oliver's got the Quaffle, he reaches the area and … scores! Well done. Dean catches the Quaffle, now Alicia, Seamus ─ and he drops it, but George's there ─ ouch! Harry couldn't control a Bludger and it hits George ─ Alicia flies to the hoops. And Angelina ─ yeah, she's got it! No point. Oliver throws it to George. And, looks, that's Ron, I guess all that snow makes lots trickier his job, but he goes down though, he seems not to notice there's a ground and ─ wow!'

Ron tried hard to brake but instead spiralled upwards in an attempt to save his skin.

'Seamus scores, in a failed catch from Angelina, but Krum's got the Quaffle by Oliver, passes it to George, and scores!'

Ginny had seen the Snitch. It was just behind Ron, but his brother was too deep in search as to realising. She flew straight to him, but in the last second ─

'Aah!'

Another Bludger passed between them: Ron turned around and saw the golden little ball flying away.

'Ron's seen the Snitch! Ron and Ginny Weasley, chasing both the Snitch … but Ginny's hand is faster, and Visitors wins!'

Ron's swear was heard all through the pitch, making scandalize most of the teachers.

With the scoreboard indicating 30 Locals (with a last goal by George) ─ 150 Visitors, the team was more than satisfied by the increase of their scores, even by the nearly victory of Ron.

Thursday, early in the morning: it rained buckets. But by the time the match was going to be played, rain became a cold drizzle and players took their positions in the pitch.

'Let's see how it's coming today! Katie's got the Quaffle and─ had Oliver seen the Snitch? It looks so but─ oh, it was just something else's glint. George tries to score but ─ ouch, the Quaffle hits Geoffrey in an attempt to stop it. Dean goes to catch it and Krum hits him with a Bludger, allowing Ron to take the Quaffle and ─ scores!'

Ron's first goal seemed to encourage him: he blow the air with a fist and then cried in pain: Angelina had beat his arm by accident.

'Sorry, I'm so sorry!' she shouted as she flew ahead.

'Dean approaches Harry and ─ oh, no Harry! Dean scores!'

Dean had feigned to right, but when Harry moved, off guard, he aimed to the centre.

'Katie's got the Quaffle; she ─ Oliver saw the Snitch! Ginny follows him ─'

Half way of where Oliver flied, Ginny turned round her broomstick with a tediousness expression on her face: Oliver had been mistaken again or else tricking Ginny.

'─ well, Ron throws the Quaffle to George and ─ Hooper takes a short cut. Seamus' got it; Angelina hits him with a Bludger ─ good for you ─ Ron takes the Quaffle down below, a Bludger by Fred makes its way to him, it's gonna hit him ─ Krum saves his neck again! Ron throws the Quaffle to ─ Oliver, again, after the Snitch, but rain is too thick as to know whether it's true ─ George again to Hooper ─ watch out!'

Black against black, George didn't saw the Bludger sneaking through the other side of the right hoop, and it blew him on the stomach despite of what the Quaffle scored when Ron aimed it a kick.

'Brilliant, Ron, and George, raise your thumbs if everything's all right ─' George did so. 'And, oh, Oliver's determined to catch the Snitch … but wait, this time it's true ─ Ginny's after something too and they rise high into the skies … we've lost them, the rain's become a downpour again ─ and there they come as Chasers dispute the Quaffle, who's waving his arm? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Ginny Weasley has caught the Snitch again, thrashing the Local team for the third time!'

The weather finally hurried everybody to get inside the castle but the teams, joined in the lockers. Wet but excited, they chatted about the match, congratulating each others, getting surprised by their unexpected performances and laughing at the 160 ─ 20 at which their lost. At last, as only a few were getting dress yet, Ron approached Krum, who was about to leave, and muttered, 'Er ─ thank you about saving me twice today. I think I've been unfair with you and all. Would you like to ─ er ─ go for a walk with me?'

Krum, astonished, nodded and followed him outside.

'Good job, Ginny,' told her Harry, as they set out too.

She slightly blushed, but the smile she gave him made Harry forget Cho wasn't there. And he wasn't the only one a bit happy: Harry never knew what Ron and Viktor Krum have been talking about, but his smile somewhat widened as he saw Hermione waiting for them.

And the last match finally arrived. As if t equal the increased expectations, weather on Saturday was cloudy but calm, a chilly breeze sweeping the pitch.

'Loyal fanatics, honourable teachers, judges and Professor Dumbledore,' greeted Lee, ': the decisive day has come. Today is the last opportunity this five Gryffindors have to prove who's the best player and flaunt their Quidditch Grandeur. When the game is over, judges ─ Madam Hooch, Mr Bagman and Mr Weasley ─ are going to tell us the truth. But first, players get ready …'

The whistle was blown and the balls left their prison.

'Oliver is the first in catching the Quaffle ─ he flies forwards and passes it to Harry ─ uh, that wrong Bludger by Ron nearly hits the Chaser. The Quaffle in Alicia's possession ─ now Dean ─ another Bludger from Ron … he seems a bullet through the air, trying to beat Bludgers ─ Oliver owns the Quaffle and ─ scores! Now Dean takes the Quaffle, Angelina sends back a Bludger by Fred and ─ eh, that's good!'

Angelina's beat passed over Dean without touching him but Ron was ready and sent it straight to Seamus, who now had the red ball.

'That Beater is really energetic today, what did you drink at breakfast, Ron, Mr Teewitts' Spiritonic?'

Players were really shinning: their plays had improved strikingly due to their efforts more than by their techniques.

'Point by Harry, and Oliver's got the Quaffle ─ Alicia, she passes is to Dean ─ Katie, it goes to Harry ─ a Bludger from Fred, and now Seamus takes possession ─ Krum's ready and he stopped it, now Oliver ─ Alicia ─ to Dean ─ Harry's got it and ─ scores! And … where's the Snitch, George? Again, two Weasley brothers flying after the Snitch, who'll catch it? Point by Alicia ─ the Snitch turns unexpectedly and ─ Ginny gets it! No ─ wait, it was George in fact! 180 Locals ─ 10 Visitors, people, can you believe it?'

The little crowd in the bleachers applauded and whistled, curious to know the judges' decision.

'And now, the moment everybody of us was waiting since last Sunday: judges, I hand over the word.'

'Good morning players and onlookers!' said Ludo Bagman. 'First of all, let us tell you we are very pleased you are so interested in Quidditch: the training you have done all this week long is always worthy, don't forget it. Points have been given this way: 10 by Quaffles and Bludgers scored, stopped and hit respectively; 30 for the catch of the Snitch; 10 for the nearly catch of the Snitch; ─5 for Quaffles non-stopped and ─5 for the non-catch of the Snitch, plus some points added by effort levels. To be short, these are the points you've got one by one:

'Oliver Wood: as Beater, you have 20 points by the 2 Bludgers you hit; 10 points by the goal you scored as Chaser plus 20 points by the good passes; 10 points as Seeker but –5 'cause you didn't catch the Snitch; and 10 more as Chaser again: that gives you a total of 55 points.

'George Weasley: one Quaffle stopped, 10 points. Two Quaffles scored, 20 points. And, as Seeker, 30 points; but we have to subtract ─5 points for the Quaffle you didn't catch. That gives you 55 points as well.

'Harry Potter: 20 points by the Bludgers you've beat; one Quaffle stopped gives you 10 points, minus 5 points because of the one you didn't catch. And you have 30 points as Chaser! That's a total of 55 points!'

The stand had began looking each others: will the matches solve the Quidditch Grandeur matter?

'Angelina Johnson: 10 points for your attempt to catch the Snitch. One Quaffle stopped; one Quaffle missed: 10 points ─5. Four Bludgers hit: 40 points. That gives you 55 points!

'And, finally, Ronald Weasley: 15 points for your nearly catch of the Snitch ─5 'cause … it was nearly. 20 points for the two Quaffles scored plus 25 by the good Bludgers … 55 points!'

People, even the players, sprang in roars of laughter.

'Yes, amazingly, you all have got the same number of points. I wasn't intentional, believe it or not, but we hope this will encourage you at Quidditch.' said Charlie.

'And sure enough it's taught you to be less presumptuous! Nobody can be the best at the whole sport, but you really tried hard, so … feast to everybody!' said Dumbledore, allowing the still laughing students to run towards the castle.

'Well guys,' said Oliver beaming, 'I guess it's the best we could hope for!'

The players were gathered in the lockers for the last time that sportive week, and they never thought in complaining about the results: Quidditch had joined old friends, new friends and blooming crushes; at least that was what Harry thought as he set off with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.


End file.
